User talk:TonyV
Hello? o.o hiiii!--Sleepy Kitty 06:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Search Bar Could we move the left-hand Search Bar? It's way too low now - I have to scroll down to see it. It's the number one way to find an article here, it should be obvious. --GreyDog 16:47, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :o,o as it happens, thats one of the things we've been lobbing back and forth amoung admin. Right now the best solution we have is to do what Tony just did earlier today and make one of these pages on your user profile. Its only sorta a temp fix, and on a per individual level... Oh! and I've noticed a trend.. ppl have been using Tony's main user page as his talk page this week... ^^ fixed it here. --Sleepy Kitty 17:02, 30 November 2007 (UTC) : Aha! Just noticed this. I implemented the JavaScript I wrote to move the Search bar into the main site JavaScript, so it should be applying to everyone now. The Search box should now be beneath the Navigation box. If it's not working for you (and you're using a modern browser with JavaScript enabled) let me know! -- Sekoia 19:37, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Paragon Free Press The front page says this wiki is provided by the Paragon Free Press. Is that still true?--GreyDog 18:57, 10 December 2007 (UTC) : Um... Yup! I leave that there mainly out of recognition of why the wiki got started in the first place. Remind me to write that history down at some point. :D --TonyV 03:32, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::o.o tony, go write down the history of the wiki!--Sleepy Kitty 10:56, 11 December 2007 (UTC) : Okay, here's my first crack at it! --TonyV 15:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Server information? Hi Tony, I'm Catherine from Wikia and I handle most requests for new wikis. I got a request last week for a separate wiki for the COX Defiant server, which you can see here: http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Defiantcox I recommended that User:Bubble923 come talk to the community here about whether the material s/he wants to add should be here or in a separate wiki, but I can't see any on-wiki indication that they did that. I've now gotten a new request at http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Defiant for the same thing, so I'd like to solicit your opinion. In general, I think it's better for all the enthusiasts on a topic to stay on one wiki -- siphoning off some COX players to work on a separate wiki reduces the pool of editors here, and increases the chance of duplicate articles if that wiki tries to create articles on some things locally rather than using cross-wiki links to ParagonWiki. On the other hand, server wikis can contain character profiles, guild/supergroup profiles, fan fiction and other information that might not be welcome in this wiki. WoWWiki has several successful "realm wikis" that are organized this way. I'd like to hear from your community where you think this type of material belongs -- as part of your main namespace? Here in a separate custom namespace (such as Servers: or Groups: or Fans: or the like)? Or in separate wikis for each server? Please discuss it and let me know what you think, and I will know how to answer this requester. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 17:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :o.o did they say exactly what it is they wanted a server specific wiki for? @.@ I can't imagine anything other than char profiles and sg ones, but that sort of thing is being added to the city of heroes main pages soon, so a wiki for that would be a bit redundant.. not to mention one for each server.. o_o you'd have very little content on each one.. o,o anyway, sorry for reading your mail tony! --Sleepy Kitty 22:34, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Catherine, thanks for the heads-up! I pretty much agree with Sleepy Kitty. I've striven very hard to ensure that the main namespace of the Paragon Wiki only contains factual and official information relevant to the game, and avoids information about player characters, supergroups (i.e. guilds), and other fan-based information. We've had a standing policy for several years now that all of this information should be placed only on the Community Portal and on User pages. Honestly, I don't see a need for a Defiant City of Heroes wiki. However... Sleepy Kitty is right in that some people have set up wikis to basically be repositories of fan-based information. The most popular of these that I know of is called the VirtueVerse, also based on MediaWiki, that applies specifically to the Virtue server. I can definitely see a desire, need, and usefulness to having such a wiki. The Virtueverse has extensive information on players, characters, groups, fan-written background information, and so on. I'm not sure how the best way to handle this would be. I still want to make sure we keep the Main namespace clear of fan-based material, because if someone searches, for example, for "Freedom Phalanx," I don't want results for fan-based supergroups related to the Freedom Phalanx to be pulled up. Maybe setting up some sort of fan-based namespace is the answer, then having categories such as Cross-server, Defiant, Virtue, Infinity, etc., along with categories such as Players, Characters, Supergroups, Background Information, etc. would work. Or we might want to consider setting up a separate wiki instead of a namespace so that searches are more intuitive, but if we do, I would think that one factual- and offical-based content wiki (this one) and one fan-based content wiki with categories would suffice. I definitely think that going with fifteen wikis for each live server, plus an extra one for official information (this one), plus possibly one more for the Training Room (test) server, would be going a bit overboard. Let me ping the Paragon Wiki forums with this message and see if we can get some more thoughts and opinions, and hopefully Bubble923 might pop over and comment as well. --TonyV 04:41, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi all -- any news on this discussion? Bubbles never answered my attempts to contact him/her, but it would still be good to know what the community consensus on this idea is. :) — Catherine (talk) 23:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::o,o yes, the discussion is here on the wiki's forums. With yesterday's announcement, it looks like we might need a junk wiki for fan chars anyway. >.> Hopefully we'll get back about it soon... --Sleepy Kitty 00:06, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, brief update. As Sleepy Kitty pointed out, we've been discussing it on the main forums. The main sticking point in my mind that is that there is an existing fan-based content wiki out there called the VirtueVerse. Ideally, I'd like for this wiki to be the master fan-based content wiki for City of Heroes, since they have a really good head start on content and user base. If they want to host on Wikia all the better, since it would make it easier for us to share resources, and not to put too fine a point on it, since Wikia is so damn good at hosting MediaWiki sites. From posts from the VirtueVerse administrators, though, it looks like 1) they're not interested in moving to Wikia, and 2) they're not interested in expanding to be a cross-server fan-based wiki. I want to leave the possibility open that they might change their mind, but it looks at this point like if we want a cross-server fan-based content wiki, we'll have to proceed without them, at least initially. We're tossing around ideas for names. I think that "branding" the wiki is much better than just something generic like "City of Heroes Players Wiki." Yuck! When I get time, I'd also like to get some thoughts about technical considerations. More on this later... --TonyV 13:45, 2 May 2008 (UTC) HI Hey Tony Thanks for the personal welcome. If I need anything I know who to run to but I'll probably be a minor contributor here. Although I love to gab I doubt I'll be a major influence but it is fun to add little things I recall to pages and help anyone using the site get a better feel for the game. Sara wiki about City of Heroes/Villains in spanish I'm an administrator of the wiki about City of Heroes/Villains in Spanish here at wikia. Is a very new wiki (it was create some time ago, but was abandoned with no contents until last month when a friend of mine adopted it). I want to know if the community at this site thinks that is ok if I borrow images of this wiki for the one in Spanish, and also if you may be interested in interlanguage links (we have very little contents at the moment, but I hope it will grow). Well, I'm not very good at speaking English, but I hope you can understand me. Thank you --Ceriwden 15:52, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Tony, searching for the ending. ATT/Yorah. AW4isee